


Shits Fucked

by LordMr_reee69



Series: What's up bro [1]
Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Cute, Eventual Sex, Feelings, Incest, Löded Diper, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMr_reee69/pseuds/LordMr_reee69
Summary: First part is about Greg wanting more attention from Rodrick, They go to a party.
Relationships: Greg Heffley/Rodrick Heffley
Series: What's up bro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610155
Kudos: 93





	1. Make over?

Rodrick had been avoiding Greg. He was too busy with his band. Greg had been fighting for his older Brothers' attention for days.  
One day he overheard his brother and his friend talking about ”the dank ass party”. As soon as he could process, he had hatched a plan. This his final chance to snatch some of that sought after attention.

As Rodrick exited the garage, he bumped into his younger brother Greg. ”oh” he says in an apologetic tone.  
They managed to shuffle there way to the base of the staircase.

”hey Rodrick can I come to your party!” he asked joyfully, awaiting his response. Rodrick looked at him, a puzzled expression on his face. ”umm hmm uh not like that, I don't want people to think you are a loser” his words stung a little.  
”bu-” before he could finish his thought, Rodrick hauled him upstairs. They rounded the corner into Rodrick’s room. (aka the attic) Rodrick sat Greg down on his bed. ”hmmm” he squinted at him, index and thumb on his chin. One quick movement and he was digging through a pile of clothes. Reaching into his dresser drawer, he pulled out an oversized hoodie. It was black with a cool looking weight skull. ”here wear this” Rodrick handed Greg the hoodie. ”thanks, does this mean I can go?” he stood up looking his brother in the eyes.  
”yeah sure, just don't embarrass me”

Luckily for Greg, he wouldn’t have to worry about sneaking out. His parents were having a date night. ”ready to go?” Rodrick questions with a smirk. He makes sure to take note of how cute his little brother looks. His hair smoothed over his forehead. His oversized goodies on his smaller frame. He gulped at his thoughts, ’wait he's not fucking cute’ he told himself that. 

As soon as Greg was at his side he hurried out the door, Gregory following behind. Leaping into his van, starting the rust bucket up. Greg opens the passenger side door hopping in. As soon as they were both buckled in, Rodrick pressed the gas pedal. *zoom* they were off to the best worst night ever.


	2. Crowded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They entered the party. But it way too crowded.

Chapter 2

The van pulled into a parking lot. Rodrick sat back in his seat. ”you ready?” ruffling Greg’s hair like if he was a child. ”I'm not a baby anymore Rodrick” he opened the door of the van stepping out.   
The place was a rundown warehouse. Chills ran down his spine as he lookup, lights from the rave could be seen, dancing. Rodrick came up behind Greg softly grabbing the base of his neck. He looked down on him like he knew how he would react. They started walking together, Rodrick's hand still on his neck. They entered the building from a back door. It was loud, so very loud. Somehow it was bright, but he couldn't see his brother’s face. They were jostled, shoulders hit others. Somehow they were pushed up against a wall. Rodrick’s body pressed up firmly against his brother. Greg's face was buried in his older brother’s chest. He was thankful that he couldn't see his blushing. He most likely looks like a tomato.

Rodrick tried to stay calm, but his crotch was being pressed against his brother. He pushes back trying to make some room. He managed to flip themselves. Instead of Rodrick on top, it was Greg. He looked up at his brother. Hands-on his chest. He tried getting up, pushing himself off of Rodrick's chest. All this did was flip Greg. His ass now pressing up against his brother's crotch.   
Rodrick couldn't hold it in anymore. He felt himself getting hard. Greg noticed something press against his cheeks. Rodrick closes his eyes tight, gritting his teeth. ”uh I so sorry Greg!”  
He cringed. Greg almost felt proud, I mean he did just get his brother hard. It was so crowded, there were too many people. Rodrick saw their chance to get out. He grabbed his brother's hips, moving together toward an exit door. ”ah ooh” Greg almost moaned. They finally popped out of the stuffy overcrowded warehouse. 

“Shit I didn’t know it would be that crowded” rodrick puffed. Greg looked down, in shame. he liked it when his brother’s cock was pressed against him. “Hey I’m really sorry about back there…” he reached over placing a hand on the lads shoulder. “It fine” he softly whispered.  
“You know, these uh hormones of mine…and all, yeah” his hands now place on either side of his hips. 

“Maybe we should go?” Greg questions  
“Yeah, where too kid?” Rodrick walks over to the driver's side of the Loded Diper van. ”what about 7/11?”


	3. Slurp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sit and chat.

Chapter 3

They were sitting on the curb, enjoying their slushies. ”hey Rodrick does that happen often?” he prompted. ”uh well…ok so it used to happen all the time, but as I aged it...well slowed down. Just a bit though.” he took a slurp. ” I use to just look at an orange and boom there it was.”

*slurp*

Everything was quiet, except for there slurping. ”how do you know...if...well…if you're ready to have...well you know?!?!” Greg blushed profusely, looking down. ”uh um uhhhh ok well...what is this coming from?” Rodrick was not ready or prepared for a conversation like this one. Wasn't his dad's job to do this? He had already answered his own question. Knowing Greg, he would never come to his dad with this.

Before Greg could come up with an explanation. ”we should get back home, let's go”  
Rodrick offers his hand to Greg. Lifting him up, the smaller boy falls a little into him. Greg looks up at Rodrick's eyes. They both feel something spark inside.  
”uh sorry”  
Rodrick looks down at his brother's lips. He wants them. So full were his lips, nice and red.  
He leaned in a little, almost forgetting what he's doing. *snaps* and he's back, he can't believe that he was really about to kiss his brother.

They are both blushing messes, they decided to leave it be. Go home and everything will be fine.

Rodrick leans against the door frame of his brother's room. ”hey um good night” he says, almost guilty about everything that happened tonight. ”yeah ok, good night Rodrick.” Greg flopped back into his bed.  
Rodrick looks down sporting a smirk. He was happy that he and his brother finally getting along.

They were fine.


	4. Bed rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bed stuff, Rodrick is fucked up.

Chapter 4

Rodrick lied awake in his bed. events of the night they had flashed over and over again. What was wrong with him? He felt like his world was spinning. He remembers his brother’s softback against his crotch. He felt himself get hard, he got a boner thinking of his own brother. 

“Uhh, what the fuck man!?!?”

He reached down receiving a soft moaned from himself. His hand slid down his shaft. The feeling was the same yet different at the same time. This was his first time masturbating toward his brother. 

Images of Greg danced between his mind. He started picking up the pace, each stroke released some pressure. It felt right, so good. ”uh mmmm I'm gonna, ah” he came into his hand. All the tension is released, relaxation consumes him. 

Grabbing an old shirt off the ground, he cleans himself up. He turns over closing his eyes.

Right when he is about to fall asleep, he hears a knock. *bang bang* ”Rodrick?” 

He opens the attic door to reveal his brother looking at him with pleading eyes. ”can I sleep with you?” the question is innocent, but all he can think about is...uhh he so Gross!

”uh yeah sur...wait why? He stops himself, needing a reason. ” I just...i don't want to be alone” the old Rodrick would have said that it wasn't a good enough reason. ”uh fine” he sighs in sarcasm. Greg quickly hugs Rodrick, he's caught off guard. 

Then Greg rushes in, flopping onto Rodrick's bed. He looks so cute, sprawling out. His belly exposed. Rodrick claims onto Greg, trapping him. He smiled down at him. Greg gets nervous, was he really going to- ” hahahahaha” he starts to tickle him. ”hee hee” he stops for a second. They stare at each other, to Rodrick leans in. Both lips parted. Greg turns his head, dogging his kiss. His lips touch his cheek. Greg wanted to, he really wanted to, but something stopped him. Maybe he wasn't ready.

Rodick mentality covered his mouth. He really fucking tried to kiss his 14-year-old brother. He wanted to cry. Greg turns his head back to Rodrick. Rapping his arms and legs around his brother, dragging him down. He's on top, this hug gives him some well-needed reassurance. 

Greg's arms are wrapped tightly around his neck. Legs around his hips, less tight. Rodrick's elbows on either side of Greg. ”I'm sorry” he kept his tears at bay. ” Greg didn't say anything. 

Rodrick slipped his arms between Greg and his bed. He flipped them over, Greg now on top. 

He snuggles into his big brother’s chest curling up. Rodrick pulls a cover over them. 

A few minutes later and there asleep.

The night was calm and warm.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (To be the continued)


End file.
